Su nombre era Nina
by angelmex
Summary: Charioce XVII, rey ladrón y saqueador de sagrados palacios, destructor de arcanas metrópolis demoníacas, pequeño gran ladrón le habían secuestrado su hostil e impuro corazón, ¿cuál era el nombre de aquella pequeña ladrona? [ChariNina] One-shot


_SnB: Virgin Soul le pertenece a MAPPA, Cygames y demás staff_

Espero y sea de su agrado.

 **Su nombre era Nina**

En la mirada de una niña entrando a la adultez, aun se puede observar la inocencia de un alma pura, de una virgen. Tal vez se equivoque en decir que se trataba de una niña pues su cuerpo delataba su entrada ya a la adolescencia, pero era esa mirada limpia de todo resentimiento y malicia lo que lo hacía sospechar que no sólo se trataba de una simple pueblerina, esa mirada que lo obligaba a dudar si la propietaria de aquel mirar lo miraría como a todos los demás.

Con una enorme y temeraria sonrisa, su lenguaje corporal diciendo más que su ligera voz, viéndolo a los ojos para después rehuir acobardada por la silenciosa mirada qué éste le devolvía. Y que sus mejillas se tornarían en un suave color cereza. Le gustaba jugar a las escondidas con los caballeros, volvía una y otra vez a su frente para después rápido huir desviando su atención en los atractivos de la calle o en la gente que pasaba a su alrededor.

 _¿O era yo el que le empezaba a gustar este juego?_

Cuando ella lo miraba, Charioce seguía el camino trazado por las luces del festival. Ella se volvía para sí, avergonzada, mientras él aprovechaba para volverse hacia ella y observarla en silencio, así ella no escondería del varón su ovalado rostro y sus mejillas siempre incandescentes.

De repente, levantaba su mirada hacia él, ella lo encontraba ahí, expectante.

Y por segundos podía ver cómo una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en sus pequeños labios e involuntariamente _Chris_ respondía con otra pequeña sonrisa.

Conmoción en sus ojos caoba, el rubor de sus mejillas competían con el rosado de sus cortos y asimétricos cabellos. No podía dejar de verla, aunque lo intentase, pero mientras más la miraba más se preguntaba angustiado si ella lo hubiese mirado igual como lo hizo hoy con el rey de este reino. ¿Hubiera sonreído tan dulce e inocentemente al quien se esconde detrás del nombre "Chris"? ¿Hubiera ella sonreído así si el quien estuviese aquí fuese el autoproclamado rey de la humanidad, el tirano y cruel Charioce XVII?

No.

Le negó (pero sólo momentáneamente) que el volverse a ver no sería posible, que bailar juntos otra melodía en las calles de la capital interpretada por los músicos que se contentaban en ser partícipes de la ahora miseria de su monarca, sería poco posible. Ella lo vio con tristeza y curiosidad a la vez, y su boca no supo callar. Contradiciéndose más de lo que quería.

Le dijo que quería volverla a ver y esta vez no había mentira en su boca, en él ya no cabía más la mentira si era ella a quien dirigía sus palabras.

Sus mejillas se encendieron y emprendió su huida, desapareció dejándolo atrás; solo con las luces de las candelas, escuchando el clamor de los perros callejeros ladrar a su paso, el bullicio del festival por detrás, el silencioso y acompasado rumor de su corazón resquebrajarse.

Era mejor si no se volvíamos a ver.

No tenía necesidad de todo esto, él era alguien tan ambicioso y alguien como él no merecía conocer las delicias del primer amor. Ella no merecía tan sucio cariño, pero aun así no dudó ni una vez que la extrañeza de sentirse enamorado y darse cuenta de ello es del todo misterioso e indecible. No era amor, pero si no era amor, ¿qué era?

Incertidumbre en la punta de su lengua, agridulce sabor y un ligero temblor en la seguridad superficial de un monarca como Charioce XVII.

Autoproclamado rey de los hombres, símbolo del poder y grandeza encarnado en un hombre. Firme y despótico rey que no dudaba en tomar las vidas de aquellos que se le oponían. Valiente señor de la guerra, pero más que señor, un simple muchacho de 23 años…

Experto estratega militar y cruel gobernante en las cuestiones de la ciudad, pero un tonto y muy humano joven que conocía las primicias del amor y a su vez la angustia de no poder ser correspondido. No era sólo el amable joven que había perdido en el concurso de pulso, sino que también era el que había arrastrado a una raza entera a la esclavitud; sacrílego, además, por atacar los templos sagrados de los dioses.

Charioce XVII era un rey de temer, pero cuando se ataba aquel turbante en sus grisáceos cabellos y se colocaba sus anteojos ocultando su mirada color ámbar y vestía una camisa de pañuelo blanco, sus títulos dejaban de importar, su altanería se trazaba en la introversión de su comportamiento. Era Chris, un joven adulto que vagabundeaba en las calles de su capital y que sin buscarlo encontró a aquella adolescente de arrebatadora sonrisa.

Fue entonces cuando al rey le pesó aquel nombre que todos los reyes antecesores a él portaron cínicos; el XVII le pareció ser tan ajeno a él, un hijo bastardo, hijo de una fina prostituta del Estado, una concubina.

Ver a aquella vibrante sonrisa, aquel espíritu indubitable e indomable lo obligan a no apartar su mirada. La veía hipnotizado pero impedido a hacer algo. El peso del nombre real era mucho más difícil de cargar con ella ahí enfrente, oculta de su mirada, avergonzada de sí misma por su rubor en las mejillas.

Era divertido verla hablar, caminar, bailar, comer, sonrojarse, emocionarse y verla escapar sin voltear atrás.

Charioce XVII contempló desde ese momento su leve descenso a la perdición. El descenso del hombre más ambicioso al reconocerse pequeño e incapaz, no de amar, sino de no saber cómo lidiar con tal cariño si este no servía para nada, al menos no para sus más altos propósitos. Inservibles sentimientos que ablandaban el peso de su puño y que en esa misma noche se diga en suaves susurros su deseo de volverla a ver y cumplir el deseo manifestado por la joven de bailar nuevamente.

Pero quién diría que al día siguiente la volvería a encontrar.

Él con su espada en mano, su uniforme marcial de victoria resaltando su magnánima figura y sus temibles hombres a su lado, mientras que ella, confusa y hasta asustada veía cómo aquel niño santo era llevado por los dioses y el Demonio de trapo le imploraba por su ayuda, que se convirtiera en aquel feroz Dragón rojo. La miró fingiendo seriedad, pero se sintió nuevamente tan pequeño a su lado.

Ahora él volvió su mirada lejos de ella, se ocultaba tras su uniforme militar, de espaldas, su rictus que parecía inmutable hasta que empezó a flaquear cuando detrás de sí se escuchó la voz quebrada de aquella jovencita imposibilitada de dar ayuda al demonio que pedía auxilio.

Curioso llevó su mirada hacia ella y la pudo observar por escasos segundos, ¿y aquella sonrisa dónde estaba? ¿qué hacía ella aquí?

¿Porqué aquel demonio la llamaba por su nombre?

Rápidamente apartó la mirada, elevó sus cejas, él estaba igual de confundido que ella, pero lo ocultaría con su estoica expresión. Calló, sólo vio ajeno el evento. Expectante a la trasformación que aquella joven no podía realizar, tanto que detuvo a sus caballeros de armaduras negras a atacarla.

Su orden no fue para siempre.

Ella cayó al suelo inconsciente, pero antes que ella fuera acogida por el suelo Charioce XVII ya le había dado la espalda, siguiendo su camino de monarca.

Abrumado y engañado. No sólo él le había mentido acerca de identidad, ella había hecho lo mismo con él, lo había engañado: Aquella joven de ojos color caoba no sólo era una inocente pueblerina, era un dragón.

Un dragón que lo había maravillado por su enorme poder, un dragón rojo que le gustaría tener entre sus grandes armadas.

Pero ahora la idea de tenerla apartada de sí mismo le pareció suficiente y lo más sensato. Tenerla cerca era peligroso. No porque ella podía tomar su vida con mucha facilidad, sino porque el pesado ímpetu de Charioce era mermado con su risueña voz y alegre mirar. Era mejor tenerla lejos…, si no, toda la fachada del tirano rey caería por los suelos. Una fachada necesaria para tener bajo su control no sólo a su gente, sino también a sus generales de guerra y consejeros: necesitaba ser implacable y duro con sus nobles y principales comerciantes para tenerlos comiendo de su mano.

Aquella niña desestabilizaba todo maquiavélico teatro y des-mascaraba la triste y muy solitaria sonrisa del rey que no dejaba de ser un simple joven con excelsas ambiciones.

Era mejor esconderla en aquella prisión a que estuviera en las calles donde sus hombres buscaban su rastro cual perros de caza; era mejor que estuviera en la prisión, así ella ya no le volvería a ver y él a ella. Era mejor esconderla de este mundo, muy profundo, pues ella era demasiado ingenua e inocente para este mundo de colores siempre grises. Nadie la merecía, ni sus amigos ni él mismo, Charioce XVII el dictador que todo lo quería bajos sus pies.

O eso pensaba taciturno, frente a la candela de su habitación. Sentando en un improvisado escritorio donde planos de estrategias e información de sus armadas reposaban, donde pergaminos y papiros estaban a medio leer.

Sentado en silencio, estaba el rey. Observando el delicado baile de la vela, el titilar de la luz que se paseaba por toda su pieza. Este fuego se parecía tanto a ella. Cada movimiento le recordaban el movimiento de sus caderas y la vibrante calidez de su alegre sonrisa.

 _Ah_ , cuánta angustia. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. En todos los rincones de su habitación, en toda abertura de las palabras del pergamino, en todo cuadro y muebles, en los pliegues de las sabanas de su cama y velos, en el mismo reflejo del gran ventanal, Charioce podía verla tan nítida y clara. Tan jovial y hermosa, bailando bajo la luz de las calles y la luz de las lunas gemelas.

Conmoción en su pecho.

Qué terrorífico es darse cuenta que alguien como él puede amar y no saber por qué. Pero qué satisfactorio es saber que a pesar de ser alguien que ha hecho cosas terribles puede querer a alguien que no sea él mismo, y a su vez qué triste es saber que prefiere huir y mantenerse en su castillo y en su guerra.

Charioce o, mejor dicho, Chris se puso de pie y se paseó por toda la gran habitación, era aquí donde su _padre_ , el cobarde rey Charioce XIII, traía a sus mujeres y jugaba con ellas, era en esa gran cama con velos amarillos en donde su madre se había acostado con tal rey y ahí él había sido procreado. Hijo bastardo sin derecho a un apellido, hijo de una fina prostituta que ocupaba ahora la habitación de aquel linaje de reyes.

Reyes siempre cobardes.

Él había nacido para gobernar, no para arrodillarse y bajar la cabeza ante los dioses, no para esconderse en su hermoso castillo de los frenéticos ataques de los demonios. No, el nació para aplastar con su espada plateada la cabeza de los vanidosos demonios y tomar de los cabellos a los dioses para ellos se arrodillen ante él y su ejército. Los hombres, su gente, cuando rezaran dirían únicamente su nombre, su dios no era dios, era un hombre.

Después de todo, alguien necesitaba hacerlo. Permitir más humillaciones hacia la humanidad era impensable para Charioce.

 _Já_ , pero ahora, Charioce olvidaba su noble y distorsionado sueño. Se acercó al gran ventanal y con seria mirada vio desde lo alto su ciudad. Siete años para reconstruirla y hacerla prosperar, los esclavos demonios habían acelerado el progreso, sus jorobadas espaldas habían cargado con el peso de los edificios y puentes, para el entretenimiento de los civiles y los curiosos, para la satisfacción de la curiosidad del hombre de ciencia y para el soberbio que se jactaba de su poder sobre ellos.

Ella tenía razón, esta ciudad fue construida por los demonios. Él jamás lo negó, pero olvidó un aspecto muy importante: Los esclavos son propiedad de sus amos, los hombres.

Cuán ingenua era, cuán preciosa y pura se veía desde ahí, imprudente e indomable. Río ligeramente, ella no pertenecía a esta capital, entre los hombres, entre los demonios incluso entre los dioses.

Ella no pertenecía entre sus brazos.

Alguien tocó a su puerta, Charioce volvió su mirada y dio permiso de que entraran. Eran sus sirvientas, las que lo vestían.

\- Su alteza, buenos días. – dijeron las tres sirvientas al unísono, inclinadas y sin verle a los ojos.

¿Ya era de día? Giró su mirada nuevamente hacia la ventana y confirmó que el alba empezaba ya aparecer entre las montañas, que el cielo aclaraba en tonos azules tenues y ligeros tonos purpuras. Las estrellas desaparecían por el firmamento y las lunas se desplazaban lentamente por el horizonte. Qué hermoso amanecer.

No obstante, ella no podía verlo.

Pero a todo esto, ¿quién era aquella muchachita de jovial espíritu? ¿Quién era la que hacía al rey retroceder con una simple mirada?

El nombre de aquella que le arrebató el corazón era _Nina_. Nina era el nombre de quien había hecho desdichado al más invencible de los hombres.

Volvió resignado y se dejó revestir por las sirvientas. Después de todo, él ya estaba acostumbrado de ver estos amaneceres en soledad. Resignado, tenía que comenzar sus labores de monarca. Por ello, siguieron los transcursos de los días y días.

* * *

Cuando los dioses amenazaron dar muerte al hombre, Charioce no tuvo otra opción que ir por Jeanne D'Arc, una ex-santa que aplacaría las tontas ilusiones de los que aún creen en la bondad de los dioses y detendría así insurrección de las minorías, las revueltas y protestas. Lo que no calculó bien fue que aquella empedernida mujer estaría acompañada de Nina.

Desenfundó su espada para detener el valiente andar de la pelirrosa, amenazando a la rubia. Nina se detuvo, aun sin darse cuenta de que él era Chris.

Él se cansó de la incertidumbre, era mejor que supiera ahora, así ella no volvería. No volvería jamás a sonreírle y aceptar el agarre de su mano. Así ella huiría de él no avergonzada y ruborizada, sino por desprecio y asco.

Ella supo su nombre, su verdadero rostro.

Su mirada tan valiente se quebró por un segundo. Confusión y ¿decepción en sus ojos?

Él dijo las palabras que no sólo ella quería escuchar: Bailar con ella nuevamente sería algo imposible de hacer, pero aun así él manifestó su deseo de bailar otra vez con ella, no importa qué tanto pasara, aun había esperanza para hombres como él.

Fue Charioce el que esta vez huyó, le dio la espalda y regresó a su palacio donde seguía su camino bélico, debía estar presente en el alistamiento de sus tropas para el ataque de los dioses, debía tenerlo todo listo para la confronta y la defensa de la ciudad y su castillo. El asedio de los dioses era más importante que su tremulante pecho conmocionado por verla de nuevo, por ser el culpable de esa tristeza en su mirada.

No tenía tiempo para sufrir cual adolescente. Ella huiría con éxito un día de éstos y jamás la volvería a ver y su recuerdo se volvería tonto y ufano, algo sin sentido. No obstante, el rey Charioce XVII no dejaba de pensar en ella una y otra vez.

Qué efímero son estos sentimientos, se sorprendía.

O qué tenaz es este cariño que se aferra en su pecho henchido de orgullo y miseria, él se consternaba cada segundo que pasaba, ¿qué tan largo puede ser el olvido? Las tropas desfilaban bajo sus pies y él en silencio los observaba y a veces no. Veía el cielo cansado, los vanidosos dioses aparecerían y él pensando en Nina.

Pero a todo esto, ¿qué pudo pasar por la cabeza de Charioce cuando, en medio de una masacre, Nina cayó en sus brazos?

La sostuvo por reflejos, la sujetó a contra sí por necesidad. No para salvarla.

Sino para salvarse así mismo.

Nunca había creído en el destino, escupía ante quienes creían en ese dichoso determinismo, sin embargo, hoy, cuando la mitad de su visión fue tomada lejos, apreciaba estas series de eventos _desafortunados, el azar_. Acostumbrándose a la parcial vista de Nina en sus brazos, inconsciente y frágil. Se conformaba con tenerla ahí.

No era el mejor lugar, no era ni cálido ni seguro. Pero si ella lo quisiera, él trataría de hacerlo más reconfortable, sólo un poco. Poco podía darle.

Ella despertó, he ahí de nuevo el sonrojo.

Sonrió él a su vez.

Los reclamos empezaron, él sólo escuchó lo que le favorecía, pues ¿ella quería bailar con él otra vez aun cuando sabe que aquel joven denominado Chris es el mismo rey que la mandó a prisión, el que mandó a asesinar sin piedad al Niño Santo y hacer sufrir a su amiga la ex-santa? ¿Aun cuando él era el rey malvado y ella la más pura de todas las mujeres?

Lo tomó por sorpresa, ¿cómo alguien como ella podía al menos conocer lo que es el rencor y el odio si su mirada se escondía todo un universo de amor y cariño?

Tan joven y hermosa, tanto que sus más bajos instintos de depredador lo hacían querer arruinarla, pero no se atrevía. No quería ni siquiera tocarla desde ahora por temor a ensuciar sus tallos y precipitar la caída de sus hojas…

Nina le pidió ayuda, su comportamiento lo sorprendió más, ¿cómo podía confiar en él de esa manera? Después, ella le exigió su ayuda, tan cerca, invadiendo espacio, viéndolo directo a los ojos. Nina no tenía miedo de él.

Y él no pudo negarse para siempre. Mucho menos cuando ella misma pedía que la tocara.

Sonrió, y sus brazos la rodearon, se sujetaron a ella, se afianzaron lentamente y sospechosamente al cuerpo delgado y pequeño de Nina. Sintió su calor y su olor se impregnó en su armadura. La abrazó fuertemente e ignoró por completo que él era el rey y ella su prisionera.

La tomó entre sus brazos como si fuera la última vez, aunque sólo era la primera. Ella lo rodeó con sus delgados brazos y respiraba confusa sobre su hombro.

Cerró los ojos arrebatado.

Manos que no saben de caricias, acariciaban por primera vez la cándida alma de una virgen.

Su nombre era Nina, el nombre de la joven pueblerina que contrariaba con una sonrisa al más ambicioso de los hombres, hombre que se reconoció perdido en el momento en que descansaba en sus brazos desnuda e inconsciente. Impedido de proferir cualquier palabra, se limitó verla respirar. Descansaba ella en sus manos, desnuda y desaparecer en aquel carruaje surcando los cielos estrellados y nublados.

Charioce XVII, rey ladrón y saqueador de sagrados palacios, destructor de arcanas metrópolis demoníacas, pequeño gran ladrón por fin le habían secuestrado su pequeño e impuro corazón.

 _¿regresaría tu corazón a tu pecho?_

¿Cuál era el nombre de aquella ladrona, opositora de su régimen?

\- _Nina…_ \- Susurró el monarca mientras marchaba victorioso hacia el palacio después de la afrenta con los orgullosos dioses.

 _Nina era su nombre._

* * *

 _¡Por fin terminé! Me tomó acabarlo, sentí que tardaría más tiempo, pero decidí hacerlo más corto. Espero y lo hayan disfrutado._

 _Me encanta la trágica sutileza de Charioce al ver a Nina, así que perdonen si me salió muy OCC, pero Charioce es muy difícil de leer en la misma serie y por supuesto que es difícil de manejar aquí. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones al respecto de este ship. Por cierto, considero que Charioce tiene entre 22 a 24 años. De los 25 no pasa._

 _¿Algún review? ¿consejo u mano ayuda? ¿corrección?_

Nos vemos~


End file.
